Firebird
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: After Emma left, Killian has a visitor and has a second chance of life with Emma but HOW? I left room for more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, my little Captian Swan Shipper's Heart is still trying to mend from the heartbreak it witness last Sunday. Which gave me to dream about different ways it would have ended, or maybe their love story is not over. (I can only dream)

Second of all, I don't own any of these character, they go to the writers and creators of OUaT!

* * *

As Killian watches his beloved Emma goes up to the surface of the Underworld. He begins to weep and crumbles down to the ground. He hears something from the vault where the tree once stood. He gets up, wipe his tears with the back of his hand. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Suddenly, a burst of bright light and small earthquake is felt. "Yes, Darling someone is here." Killian goes into the room, and a woman figure is forms and he said, "Ma is that you? I thought you moved on."

"I did, but my boss wants to help you and Emma." Mother said.

"How we tried what Hades suggested." Killian said.

"Hades' knowledge of the rules is slightly underrated. There is one other way of you returning to Storybrooke and to Emma." Mother said with a smile.

"How?" Killian asked.

"Do you remember how Merlin and the original Dark One got a eternal life?" Mother asked.

"The cup, but he created the sword with it, and it was ruined." Killian said.

"The cup is not important. What is inside is, and I have some of the water in this small vial. I have one small question to asked for you, my darling. Is Emma your true love? You know now that you are hers."

"Aye, I have known from the longest time." Killian said and his mother smiled.

"Good, then what comes next will be even sweeter. When you will drink this, your body will heal, and all the wounds will be mended and you will be whole again." Mother said.

"What does that mean?" Killian asked.

"It means that the man of Captain Hook still be dead, but you, Killian will be alive." Mother said. "Because of your sacrifices, my boss will give you a new body. The body will be yours before you became Captain Hook."

He glanced down to his hook, and said "you mean that will be able to hold Emma with two hands?" Mother nodded, and said. "You might want to removed the hook, and the brace, love. I heard that it becames quite painfull when a miracle happens."

Together they removed the hook, brace and everything. Killian looks down at his stump, and tears rolled down his face. Mother smiled and gives him the vial. "Just one drop, dear. It is a powerful water." Killian nods and place the vial between his lips and shake the vial so one drop has fallen on his tongue. Suddenly a bright burst of light started from his heart and spread down to his arm, and with awe he watches a new hand being created from his stump, then he felt his heart beating. "I am alive?"

"Yes dear. You are alive, and now you can return to Emma and your friends. I have one small thing to tell you. Don't know wasted your second life, and when you see Rumple do not go to revenge or angry. Okay?"

"I promise, Mother. Tell your boss thank you." Killian said. "Who is your boss?"

"My darling boy, he is the creator and the true God." Mother said. "Go!" She opens a portal to Storybrooke, "And have a great second life."

"Bye Mother, I love you."

"I love you too, Killian." She smiles and a burst of bright light, and she has disappears.

Meanwhile, Emma is standing in front of Killian's gravesite. She lays down on the ground and falls asleep. A portal is opened, and Killian Jones walk out, and he breathes in the fresh air, and glances over to see his beloved by his gravesite.

"Emma?" He puts his left hand on her shoulder, and gently shakes her. "Love, can you wake up?"

"um...I don't want to. I dreamt that you were alive and with me." Emma said. Killian laughs softly, and places his hand on her face and kisses her, and suddenly a burst of light and wind is felt throughout the land. Emma wakes up, and sees him by her, "Killian are you really here?'

"Aye, Love. God has gave me a gift of second life and a second body." Killian said.

"You mean that you are with me but also laying beneath us?" Emma asked.

"Aye. After you left, I had a visitor, It was my mother, and she gave a vial of living water." Killian said. "There is so much I want to tell you but first. Can we go home, luv?"

"Sure." She started to walk to her bug, Killian grab her hand, and she turns around, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just do not want to share you with the family and the town just yet." Killian said.

"Short-cut?" He nods and lift her up to give her a kiss, and she poufs him into their bedroom, and they spend the rest of the afternoon together.


	2. Chapter 2 (M)

A/N: This chapter is RATED M.

If this is not for you please skip this chapter!

If this is for you, ENJOY!

Once again, I don't have the rights to the characters of this much beloved show!

* * *

The next morning, as sunshine begin to glow in the windows. Emma wakes up and notice a couple of things. One she is naked, and two she is next to a very warm body. She turns and sees Killian still asleep. Emma smiles and begins to just look at her pirate. Her fingers ghostly touches his body, as if she is thinking this is a dream.

Killian wakes up and sees Emma just staring at her, "Take it easy, Tiger. Or you will bore a hole in my forehead." Killian said

"Real cute." She kisses him, and smiles and starts to remove herself from the bed, and Killian's arms.

"Where are you going, luv?" Killian asked

"The bathroom. I really have to use it. I will be back." Emma said as she kisses his check, and put on a t-shirt and panties. She closes the door and begin to weep, and finishes using the bathroom. She is at the sink, when the bathroom door opens and she feels Killian's arms across her body.

"You okay, luv?" Killian asked.

"I still cannot believe that you are here. Our goodbye at the elevator nearly broke me" Emma replied, as she is washing her face, hopefully trying to disagise the tears as washing the face.

"I know how you feel, sweetheart. I still think that this is a dream." Killian said as he places his face next to her hair and breath in, Then he moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it. Emma closes her eyes and hold on to the sink, with one hand and the other one fishes around her and touches his hair.

They smile as they locked eyes, and begin to kissed each other. She turns around and when her hands on his shoulders, she noticed that he is not wearing any clothing. He grasps the t-shirt and her underwear and pulls them off, and begins to move his fingers across her body. Their bodies mesh together just as when Killian was going to sunk into her. Emma's phone rings.

"To be continued." Emma said, as she walks to the bedside stand. "Hello?" as she lays down and Killian is between her legs, and begins to suck and lick her opening.

"Emma, it's Mom. Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Fine. What is that matter. Is it Henry?" Emma asked, then begin to bite her lip to stop her from moaning.

"Sorta. He was doing his work, and the pen told us about Killian." Snow said.

"What about Killian?" Emma asked, as Killian hear his name stop and sat besides her, and holds her hand.

"He is out. Have you seen him?" Snow asked.

"Actually, I have. He is here at our home." Emma said

Killian whispered. "Why did you tell her?"

Emma whispered, "because she is my mother."

"Is he okay?" Snow asked.

"More than okay." Emma said with her hand brushes against Killian's body. Which causes him to moan, and she puts her hand on his lips, and he kisses her palm.

"Are you...never mind. We will give you the day to yourself, but you will have dinner with us at the loft, young lady." Snow said.

"Yes Mom." Emma said, as she pushes the button to end the call, and turns to Killian, he is looking at her with a sly look in his eyes. "You almost got us in trouble with my mom. First, you suck and kissed me, and then when I touched you. You moaned!"

"Techinacaly lass. The last one was your fault!" As he pulls her towards him, and kissed him at the same time he places himself by her opening and begin to slowly enter her. Soon the air has the sound of skin against skin. Emma moved so she can be on top.

"Do you really like to have woman on her back? Pirate?" Emma asked as she kissed him, and moves up and down just as she was about to lose control, leans back and her hair flings back and Killian sees her whole body.

"Normally, I do. But that was the best vision I have seen!" Killian said, as his stomach begin to growl.

"I think we are straving." Emma said, as her stomach growl too.

"I will be always be hungry for you lass. I will never have my fill." Killian said as they kissed.

"Come on, let's get breakfast in us. Do you want to watch a movie and snuggle on the couch?" Emma asked.

"Sounds good! We need to shower first" Killian said.

"We will not get anything done, today. " Emma said. "We are having dinner with my family at the loft."

"Yes. Emma." Killian said, as they walk in to bathroom together to begin their day.


	3. Chapter 3-The Family Dinner

Chapter 3: Family Dinner.  
A/N: Robin's death nearly broke me. I wanted Regina to be happy, so Hades used the bolt. Zelena pushed him, and it bounced around the room and lay upon Hades himself. (HEHEHE)

* * *

Regina and Zelena are sitting down in the office. Zelena turn to Regina, "Why I cannot have my happy ending? I thought it would be with Hades."  
"I'm sorry, sis. You do have a daughter how loves you, a sister who fought the Lord of the Underworld for you, and not to meation, you have a nephew who loves you too." Regina said.

"Really? After all I have done to him? He will love me?" Zelena asked.

"You were under the impression that Mother didn't love you, and gave you up." Regina said, "She gave you up for a better life."

"I think she was wrong about that." Zelena said. She got up, and looked over at the pile of ashes where Hades was. "Well, where to next?"

"We are having dinner at Snow and David's loft. It's for Emma, she is hurting about Kilian." Regina said. "join us?" She looked over at Robin who is holding the baby.

"Zelena, you are our daughter's mom. Besides, we need to think of a name for her." Robin said.

"I can think of two names. Faith or Hope." Zelena said, as she looks down at her daughter. "You pick."

"If we choose Hope. Snow will have this look in her eye. It is her favorite word." Regina said.

"How about Faith, because you had faith in me?" Zelena said.

"I like it. Hello, my Faith." Robin said, and his arms the baby coos at her name. "I think she likes it. What about her last name?"

"Hood-Mills. After all, I am a mills too." Zelana said as she smiles at it.

"Faith Hood-Mills. What a perfect name for her." Regina said as she goes to the door. "Shall we?"

"What should I do for Emma?" Zelena asked.

"Just be there for her." Regina said.

Meanwhile, at the loft. Snow is getting ready for the dinner. When Henry comes down the stairs, "Grandma...Something happen to Killian."

"What is it, Henry?" Snow turns around and Henry pushes a paper in her face. "What is this"

"A new page. Read it." Henry said, as Snow grab the paper from Henry. She looks at him. "Is this real? Or a dream of Emma's?"

"I think it is real..There is only one way of proofing it." Henry said with smile.

Snow gets her cell from her purse, and calls Emmma. "Hi, Emma. Its Mom. Are you okay?""

"Fine. What is that matter. Is it Henry?" Emma asked,

"Sorta. He was doing his work, and the pen told us about Killian." Snow said.

"What about Killian?"

"He is out. Have you seen him?" Snow asked.

"Actually, I have. He is here at our home." Emma said

"Is he okay?" Snow asked.

"More than okay." Emma said

"Are you...never mind. We will give you the day to yourself, but you will have dinner with us at the loft, young lady." Snow said.

"Yes Mom." Emma said and ends the call. Snow turn to Henry, and with tears in her eyes told him what Emma told her.

"It seems like Mom had her happy ending after all." Henry said, and Snow's cell rang.

"Hello? Hi Regina. What? Hades tried to kill you and Robin? In front of Zelena and the baby? Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Sorta, He attack us when we were in my office. You know I love mirrors..well it bounced around the room and got him. Zelena is in shock about this. Can she come with Robin and me, and Faith?"

"Who is Faith?" Snow asked, "Is that the baby's name?"

"yeah. Zelena want to call her Hope or Faith." Regina said with a chuckle, "How is Emma doing?"

"Very good actually. Killian is alive, and they are spending the day together." Snow said, "Zelena can come. After all she is family. Okay, bye."

"Zelena is coming? What about Hades?" Henry asked.

"He is dead. Hit by the same bolt of energy he indeed for Regina and Robin." Snow said.

"Do you think the town will know that Killian is alive, and Hades is not?" Henry asked.

"Emma wants to tell the town on her terms. I think she is just trying to adjust to Killian is alive." Snow said.

"I cannot wait to hear how he did it." Henry told her.

"Don't you know?" Snow asked him.

"No, my limits are only at the world I am in. Like I could do a complete story of Mom and Killian right now, but I am thinking I would end of burning the papers afterwards." He said with a chuckle.

A couple of hours later. Emma and Killian are standing on top of the stairs. Killian gives a chuckle of the memory of their first date.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It seems like we never had that second date, luv." Killian said as he brushes his finger against her lips.

"What do you suggest?" Emma said, as she pushes him to the wall and brushes her finger against his chin, and kisses him.

"Maybe go on Jolly for a dinner and a movie?" Killian asked.

"Um..Sounds perfect." Emma places her hands on his face and pulls him towards her and kisses him. "well?"

"Well what.." Killian asked as Emma gave him a look. "Will you go out with me again?"

"Sure, but I think we are way past the second date guidelines!" Emma said with a giggle. "I will tell you later." She kisses him on the cheek and knocks on the door.

"Emma! Killian!" David said as he pulls them into a hug. "I am so happy at you are here, pirate."

"Really, Dad?" Emma asked, as Killian is to shock to answer back.

"Yeah. I am very happy that Emma is happy." David said as he kissses his daughter's head.

"Mom! Killian!" Henry rushes past David and jumps into their arms. "Whoa, something is different. What happen to your hook?"

"As a reward, I had a choice of returning here as Killian Jones complete with two hands." Killian said, as Emma blushed a bit.

"What happen?" Henry asked.

"Don't you know" Killian asked.

"No, my powers as the author only goes to the world I am in." Henry told Emma and Killian

"Well...When Emma was traveling up, I heard a noice in the vault were the tree was. There stood my mother, and she told me that her boss will give me a second chance with Emma..." Killian tells the story. Snow, David and Henry are taking by it, and when Killian is finished. Snow turns to Emma. "You knew the story already?"

"Yeah. He told me last night." Emma said and as she remembers what happen. She blushes a bit, and holds her legs together. Killian looks over and with one look he know what she is thinking, he whispers in her ear. "this is going to be the longest dinner."

"Aye' Emma whispers back as she kiss him.

"gross" Henry said with a smile.

Just then the doorbell rings, and David goes to the door. Robin and Regina walks in with Zelena in the back. She looks at everyone and is suddenly very shy, and Emma notices this and goes to her.

"Zelena, I forgive you for everything you did in the past." Emma said.

"I was a real witch and the other thing to you and everyone." Zelena said, "How can you forgive me?"

"That is what a hero is all about." Emma said, as her parents nodded their heads. "They forgive me on my behavior as the Dark One."

"Emma forgives me on my behavior as the Dark One too." Killian said, as he puts his arm around her shoulder "I did a lot more bad things"

"Well. Everyone lets forgive and forget. It is now a celebration dinner!" Snow said as she clasps her hands together.

The family is sitting around the table, and Zelena said to her newly made family. "I am happy. If I find someone who will love me now, and not the way I was. I will be truly happy, but I will take this happy ending too."

Emma looks over at Killian and they smile at each other. "Zelena, you will find someone. Everyone needs to be loved, and a happy ending." she said.

"You think?" Zelena asked.

"Oh yeah." Emma said.


End file.
